cmcsfandomcom-20200213-history
General rules
Beginners * Do not ask for admin rights. * Do not log in to other people's account(s). * You may have more than 1 account on the server. * You may only have the privilege of being teleported around on your first day playing on the server. Ownership * The country that controls the territory or has a legally recognised claim of a territory owns the territory. * The builder of a building, regardless of where the building was built, must have a say on any changes made to the building. However, the owner of the land has the final say. * The contents of a chest belong to the person or people who placed the chest or were last actively using the chest. The contents of a chest can not be modified or removed by any random person or non-involved party unless they have permission or if the chest is labelled as a public chest. * The bed of a player is the exclusive right of the player. ** The placement of the bed should be sensible (in a house/apartment or lighted cave or a fort/base/camp). If governments or other players were to either order you or suggest to you to move your bed to a more reasonable location, you should respect their opinion and either carry out the advice or propose a compromise. Crime * The handling of theft is the responsibility of governments, but it is still not recommended. ** Being suspected of stealing anywhere on the server more than 2 times can result in a server-wide vote by all players to decide if you should be punished. * Single-TNT attacks in one location will be the only permitted form of a "terrorist attack". Such attacks will be considered an in-game criminal act, which would be handled by governments. ** Only facilities may be attacked. The destruction of monuments will not be permitted. Griefing * The mass destruction of settlements and land will result in either a temporary ban or a lifetime ban depending on the size of the destruction caused. * The killing of livestock without permission from the owner of the livestock is considered an act of griefing. ** It is acceptable to kill livestock if they are causing lag and the owner(s) of the livestock refuse to do anything about it (you must show proof of trying to get them to resolve the lag). * Do not dig holes straight from ground level to bedrock. * Do not leave gaping holes on the coastline where land and water meet. * TNT (no more than 8 blocks of TNT at a time) may be used to clear land above ground level or to allow you to easily build a structure that starts below ground level. Building * Any floating structures must be above the default cloud level and at least 250 blocks away from the nearest coast over an ocean biome. They may be built over ocean islands (plain grass islands which are NOT plains or savannahs or swamps). * Only build on land where you have permission to build (i.e. land you personally own, land where your government permits you to, land where the land's owner permits you to). Redstone * Large redstone circuits should not be placed in areas where players frequent as they may cause lag.